Lady Luck
by UniversalStoryteller
Summary: TRAGEDY UP AHEAD. What started as a normal, peaceful day in Paris turned into the city's worst nightmare as a terrible Akuma was let loose in the city. The Miraculous Duo will face a tough battle and ever tougher loss. There will be angst, family bonding, hurt/comfort, and maybe romance. Rated M for bloodshed and possible death. Image by Kimpalut, google.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ **WARNING! This will be tragic. EXTREMELY TRAGIC. If you're having a bad day DO NOT read this story. For those of you who are going to read... please review at the end if you would like to read more for as of now this is a one-shot only. Other than that...**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ **I own nothing to do with Miraculous Ladybug & Chat Noir.**

* * *

 **Lady Luck**

 _ **Summary: The toughest Akuma has been let loose, and the Miraculous Duo faces a great tragedy. A dear friend in coma, and heartache for one of our beloved heroes.**_

 **Chapter 1: Bye, Bye Ladybug**

Paris is a beautiful place, and nearly all the around the world people claim that Paris is the 'City of Love'; however, just like any other city, Paris also has educational buildings that children must attend every weekday. And much like any school, College Francoise Dupont has late comers. One of those late comers being Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette is a petite, biracial teen girl aspiring to becoming a fashion designer. She is the daughter of Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, who own the bakery just downstairs from their home. Even though both of her parents are early rises, Marinette is not; but that is simply due to her bad habit of staying up late to complete work. Getting out of bed in a panicked flash, she rushes to put her midnight, blue hair into their signature pigtails after dressing in her usual outfit. She races downstairs with handmade, pink purse and ballet flats in hand. At the base of the stairs she hops past her mother as she hurriedly puts her shoes on.

"Oh, Marinette, will you be late again?" Mrs. Sabine Cheng asked worriedly, as she quickly hands her clumsy daughter her lunch.

"Not if I can help it, maman!" Marinette replied, her face pink from hurrying so much. Sabine stares worriedly after her only child as she shakes her head fondly.

Marinette races upon the pavement as she heads to College Francoise Dupont. If a bystander looked closer at the young girl, then they would perhaps notice a strange lump making its way up the girl's shirt. That strange lump would be Tiki, the Ladybug Kwami, making her way up to Marinette's pigtails. Yes, Marinette is a teenage girl aspiring to be a fashion designer… but she is also Ladybug, defender of Paris.

"Marinette, you are by far the most tardy Ladybug I've ever had." Tiki told her with humor and warmth within her voice.

The bluenette huffed before replying, "It isn't my fault, Tiki, I had an idea and just needed to get it down."

"You're almost there, Marinette, just a bit more." Tiki encouraged, as her chosen raced up the steps of the college.

And indeed, Marinette stepped through the door just as the bell rang with the luck that Miss Caline Bustier had yet to arrive. Breathing heavily, the secret hero made her way to her desk her cheeks flushed and hair slightly mused. She was greeted by Nino Lahiffe, her childhood friend.

"Glad to see you, Marinette!" Nino said smiling at the sweating girl.

"Dang, girl, you really booked it today!" Alya Cesaire commented, as her best girlfriend dropped on her seat.

"Haha, yeah… I had some inspiration last night, and I just really had to sketch it out before I forgot it." Marinette said in between breaths, Alya shook her head in fondness, her brunette locks flying along.

"You're uber lucky that Miss Bustier hasn't gotten here yet, girl." Alya stated, handing Mari a water bottle she had stored in her bag.

Nodding in thanks, Marinette greedily drank the blissfully cold water before asking quietly, "Adrien isn't here?"

Alya shook her head in negative just as Miss Bustier stepped through the threshold of the door, and ordered the class to attention. Meanwhile, Marinette was glum at the thought that Adrien Agreste, her secret-not-secret crush, was going to be absent today, and wondered if he was currently at a photoshoot. Adrien is the son of Gabriel Agreste, Marinette's fashion Idol; however, that idol has come under scrutiny within Marinette's bluebell eyes after seeing Adrien being exhausted most days. Suddenly, the door opened and in came the blonde haired, emerald eyed model.

"I'm sorry for being late, Madame Bustier, my father was insistent that I be present at a meeting for our company… um, I have a written note from him." Adrien said softly, and promptly handed the fold, white paper to Miss Bustier.

"Very well, head to your seat Adrien, I was just about to tell the class about a certain project coming up." Miss Bustier stated, after quickly reading the note.

Obeying, Adrien walked over to his seat next to his best guy friend, Nino. Smiling in greeting to both Alya and Marinette, he gracefully sat down and paid attention to their teacher. Behind him, Alya was stubbly fanning a red faced, dopey smiling Marinette. The school day progressed at a relatively fast pace, and soon enough there was only five minutes left before the bell rang.

"Alright then, class, we are going to be having a group project. It is to be a project on recycling." Miss Bustier said as she handed papers out to the class, "You can be creative within this project as it will be presented as a walkabout. For example, you can pick up cans, wraps, plastics, etc and use it to make something artistic. Or, you could make a presentation of why recycling is important to the community as well as the Earth."

Marinette and Nathaniel Kurtzberg received many stares that burned with the message of 'partner with me'.

"And, of course, I will be assigning your groups." Miss Bustier stated at the front of the class, and smiled once the class collectively groaned in protest, "Haha, I can't have you all fighting over Marinette and Nathaniel now, can I? Remember I was a student too, and I know who the most artistic is here."

Within the last remaining minutes, their teacher quickly told the class their group members. Marinette's luck seemed to be especially strong today as she ended up in a group with all her friends. Of course, she ended up nearly hyperventilating when it clicked that Adrien is in her group, and Alya had to tell her to breathe normally before she passed out in front of everyone.

"Hey, babe, we're in a group!" Nino stated happily, as everyone got up from their seats.

"Yup, along with Marinette and Adrien." Alay said rather loudly as she noticed Chloe Bourgeois glaring angrily at Marinette.

"Hmph, you better not touch my Adrikins with those filthy, baker hands, Marinette." the light blonde girl shrieked with her unpleasant, bratty voice.

Not one of the three rose to her shrieks, and collectively rolled their eyes as the Queen of Brats stomped out of the class with her unfortunate group: poor Nathaniel.

"So, what was up with your dad, bro?" Nino asked his best pal as they all walked the halls together.

"It was a business meeting or something, but apparently we're gonna be housing someone important? In all honesty, I don't really know why I was there." the blonde model stated with a shrug.

"Alright, weird… anyway, what are we gonna do? Art? Presentation? Play?" Nino asked walking down the steps backwards as to face everyone else.

"Maybe art? Though a play with recycle cans and plastics talking about why recycling is important would be killing two birds with one stone?" Adrien supplied as he walked next to Nino.

"That's a-a good i-idea, Ad-drien." Marinette stuttered out, blushing deeply as the blonde gifted her with a happy smile.

Alya shook her head as Nino almost tripped, and warned him, "If you fall backwards and land on your bum, we're all gonna laugh, and Imma videotape your downfall."

"Hardy har, har, Alya, I know you love me." Nino said, blushing slightly as he said the 'L' word.

"Hm, do I know that? Hm… yea, yea I do." She replied, and stuck out her tongue.

"Okay guys, enough with the lovey goofiness…" Marinette said, smiling as both her best friends blushed bright red, "I think Ad-drien's idea would b-be great?"

But right before the rest could agree to the proposal, an enraged scream pierced the calmness. Just farther down the street there were screams of panic as people ran away from yet another Akuma. Alya and Nino grabbed hold of their best friends as they made a run for cover, however the two lost their grip within the pandamonium. Marinette was being squished as people blindly shoved passed her until a warm, calloused hand suddenly grabbed her hand. It was Adrien. After being released from Nino's hold the blonde was just a bit away from where Marinette was, and he steadily made his way to her.

Over the chaos, Adrien shouted, "Hold my hand, Marinette!"

"O-okay!" she shouted back, as she laced her dainty fingers with Adrien's, blushing fiercely.

The two students stayed close together as they weaved their way through the panicked crowd. Finally, they reached a dead end alley, and hid there. Breathing heavily, Adrien hadn't realized just yet that he was hold Marinette close until he looked down and bonked her head with his chin. She squeaked in response, and stared up at him as a blush spread across her cheeks. Their position could easily be mistaken as two lovers about to kiss, and once that realization became clear the two immediately separated.

"Sorry about that…" Adrien apologized, rubbing his neck nervously.

"I-it's o-o-okayy…" she replied with hands tightly clasped against her pounding heart.

They chuckled nervously, before the sound of mass panic reached their eyes. Adrien looked to a obviously worried Marinette.

"Stay here, okay? I'll be back." the model said, as he made to step out of the alley.

Marinette grabbed hold of his white button up, stopping him, "I-it's too d-dangerous!"

"People are panicking I can't just sit around… and, besides, I'm sure Ladybug will come soon." he said with a reassuring smile, "I'll be careful, promise."

Bluebell stared into emerald before she let go of his shirt. She really wished for him to stay where it was safe, but he was right Ladybug had to appear soon.

"Alright, Tiki… it's time to go." Marinette said, as her kwami flew out of her bag, "Tiki, spots on!"

A flash of brilliant pink shone brightly in the isolated alley, and where Marinette once stood now was Ladybug in her skintight red, black dotted suit.

"Let's go get that nasty Akuma." the heroine spoke, and used her yo-yo to swing herself out of the hiding spot.

Once Ladybug arrived at the scene, her confident expression soon morphed into one of horror. This Akuma was like no other she had ever faced before. While the former enemies had all caused some form of public unrest and property damage never had there been an Akuma that would actually cause injury to the citizens. From what her horrified eyes could see, there were people laying here and there; and to make matters even worse, there was blood on some victims.

Ladybug could not believe her eyes. The Akuma before her roared an ugly scream as he raised his weapon, and blasted another building. Debris flew everywhere, hitting cars and streetlights. And, suddenly, Ladybug thrust her yo-yo out to a bystander who stood frozen in horror as a large chunk of cement came falling upon them. Within a blink of an eye, they were safe in the red, black dotted, arms of an infuriated hero.

"Get to safety, now." she said as warmly as she could, as she stared at the still Akuma. The civilian nodded shakenly, and hurried away.

All around her were screams of agony of those who were awake for the pain, and of those crying above fallen friends and family. She trembled in anger at the terrible monster before her. The shadow of the purple mask was upon the Akuma's face, and Ladybug knew that Le Papillon was speaking with the beast.

"Are you proud of you newest creation, Moth!?" Ladybug shouted, anger flashing in her eyes, "Are you proud that it hurt all these people?"

The Akuma turned its gaze onto Ladybug, and cocked its head to the side. It appeared to be waiting. It had a lean body of a male cloaked in a blood red, long coat seen in western cowboy movies. Upon his head sat a cowboy hat the same color as the coat. His skin was colored grey with a mask of splattered blood across his yellow eyes. Ladybug shivered in horror at the smoking guns in his gloved hands. She could not see his important item that hid the akuma.

"Give me your miraculous, Ladybug… and your city will be spared." he spoke in a hushed drall.

"And if I refuse?" she dared ask, her body language defiant.

Without another word, he drew his weapon and pulled the trigger. As if in slow motion, the large bullet went hurtling towards two immobilized civilians. Bluebell eyes widened in horror as the body moved to go to the defenseless people. But suddenly, the bullet was batted backed to the Akuma by none other than Chat Noir.

"Sorry, these guys can't bite the bullet." the cat hero said, without his usual snarkiness.

"Chat…" she whispered in relief, never happier to see her partner.

"Forgive me for being so late, My Lady… I was getting people away." he told her, his baton still in hand posed ready to bat again.

Ladybug smiled gravely at him, and said, "I need you to either distract him or take all those unable to move to a safe place…"

"One of those options would leave you with him, and I'm very much against that." Chat said in all seriousness.

The Akuma stayed put, as if waiting for the two to act. If only either of them knew how much the possessed victim was fighting against Le Papillon's urges to get him to attack.

"Choose one, Chat, I don't think he'll wait for us for much longer." Ladybug replied, glancing at the still Akuma.

Chat Noir nodded, and said, with determination befitting a knight, "I'll fight him, you get the people to safety."

"Okay.. I'll be back, so, hold on for me, Kitty." Ladybug whispered, placing her covered hand upon his shoulder before picking up the two unconscious people.

"Chat Noir, give me your miraculous and your life will be spared." the akuma ordered.

"Sorry, no can do, Rodeo." the cat hero replied.

"My name is Steel Blood… give me your miraculous." Steel Blood stated.

"No." And Chat Noir dashed to the enemy with his baton raised.

Down came the baton, and up came a red coated arm to defend against the sudden attack. The cat and the cowboy fought as Ladybug quickly got people to where paramedics had gathered those who had injuries. Her anger grew stronger as she witnessed people crying over sheet covered bodies. Tears filled her bluebell eyes as she saw a mother cradling the motionless body of a little girl.

"Ladybug!" a familiar voice shouted out from within the collected crowd.

It was Alya running towards her with Nino close behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Ladybug demanded with alarm.

"Please, Ladybug, my friend.. Marinette, I got separated from her earlier, please… please tell me she isn't over there!" Alya begged grabbing hold of the hero, tears streaming from her hazel eyes.

"She isn't there." Ladybug replied, holding her dear friend, "Stay here, Chat and I will protect you."

Alya released the ladybug hero, and slumped against her boyfriend as she watched Ladybug fly back to the fight.

"Be safe…" she prayed for Paris's two heroes.

Back with Chat Noir, the battle grew intense as the Akuma fired off more bullets that blew apart trees and earth. The cat hero was getting worn out like never before. His black suit torn in places, and his lip cut. Blood slowly trickled out from wounds.

"Give it up, Chat Noir, you cannot win alone." Shoot Gun taunted at the hidden hero

Ladybug swang into the scene, and confidently said, "Good thing he isn't alone, isn't it?"

"Ladybug, give me your miraculous." he demanded again.

"Yeah, no, I'm pretty sure we went through that already." Ladybug sassed, throwing out her yoyo at the last second to ensnare the Akuma, but he dodged.

"What's your plan, Bug-a-boo?" Chat Noir asked once he jumped down next to Ladybug.

In a hushed tone, Ladybug told her esteemed partner that they would both rush him from different directions until they managed to get him down. The cat hero question how they would keep him down without one of them holding him; which Ladybug raised her hand, shouting out her special move, and thus revealing ropes that she then handed to her blonde partner.

"I think this should be enough to hold him." she spoke softly, as Chat secured the rope where his baton usually went.

On three, the two heroes ran out together and charged at the surprised Akuma who expected a more forward attack. Ladybug at the right and Chat Noir at the left. They both ran towards Shoot Gun as fast as they could. Chat got there first and began his fight with Shoot Gun anew. Preoccupied with a protective hero, Shoot Gun failed to noticed that Ladybug had successfully twined her yoyo around his waist, and with a strong pull the coated villain went flying towards the dotted heroine. Coming face to face with Ladybug the Akuma pointed his gun towards her, but a little too late Chat Noir had him binded with the rope.

"But where would his akuma be?" Chat asked as he tied the rope together, "It's difficult to see with all this red…"

Ladybug stared intently at the struggling Akuma until her bluebells landed on one of the gloves. From afar they appeared the same color, but the right one was more purple than it was red. Bending down, she ripped the glove right off releasing the purple butterfly from the item.

"Oh, no you don't. It's time to devilize!" Ladybug shouted, and shot her yoyo out towards the escaping akuma.

However, just before the heroine could capture the butterfly Le Papillon ordered Steel Blood to act once more in an attempt to escape. So the Akuma awkwardly pointed his gun to Ladybug, and fired.

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir screamed, as he saw the action too late. Dropping the rope he ran towards his love.

The compact closed upon the captured akuma, but just when she was to purify the evil Ladybug heard Chat. She turned around in alarm only to be met with piercing pain in her abdomen. Her wide eyes slowly looked down to her person to see dark red staining her stomach. Chat stood frozen as he watch Ladybug go to her knees before falling to the side.

"N-no… no…" he whispered to himself, and ran to his fallen partner, "Ladybug?"

Chat gently lifted her head into his arm, and she spoke with great pain, "C-Chat…"

"Shh, I'll get help, My Lady… I'll take you to the hospital." he said softly, carefully slipping his other arm under her legs before standing.

"The yoyo… akuma…" Ladybug said then coughed violently, a trickle of blood at her lips.

"That isn't important!" Chat said, fear and anger mixed within his voice.

"Please…" she begged, her hand reaching out to the yoyo a foot away.

Chat closed his eyes tightly before quickly going to retrieve the fallen yoyo. Carefully, he bent down with Ladybug in his arms, and picked up the yoyo with the hand that was supporting her legs. Quickly, he handed her the yoyo.

"I'll take you to the hospital now, as fast as a cat." Chat said, and began to run as fast, and as gently, as he could.

Ladybug did not answer him, but instead ran her finger down the yoyo in the usual purifying way. Her breathing labored as she watched the pure white butterfly flutter away. Chat ran through the streets ignoring civilians who gasped at the sight of an injured Ladybug. He turned a corner only to meet with a crowd of people. Snarling in agitation, Chat jumped onto a car roof then to a truck parked to the side. He crouched down to gently let go of Ladybug's legs. Grabbing his baton he slipped his arm back under her legs, and extended his weapon to leap onto the roofs of the buildings still intact. Ladybug groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry, My Lady, just a bit more… hold on…" he panted out, sweat slipping down his face.

"C-Chat…" she whispered before fainting.

"Merde!" Chat growled, and ran faster.

Ladybug's earrings gave a loud beep signalling that she only had two or less minutes until her transformation fell. Chat held her closer to his chest insuring that her face was to his body, and away from anyone's view. And finally, after what felt like eternity, Chat reached the hospital. Extending his baton once more, Chat swang Ladybug and himself down to the hospital doors.

"Help! Help me!" he screamed, racing through the opened doors.

Doctors standing within the lobby dropped what they were doing, and ran towards the heroes. Soon, Ladybug was out of Chat Noir's arms and placed on a stretcher. Chat ran alongside the doctors pushing her towards the emergency room. Another loud beep, and the cat hero quickly pulled the sheets laid upon her over her head just as a dim, pink light filled the hall. Ladybug's transformation had fallen.

"Do not stop!" a greying doctor shouted as he continued to push the stretcher, "We have a patient to save!"

The other, younger doctors composed themselves and quickly got Ladybug into the ER. Chat was told to wait outside as he couldn't enter the room. Pacing in the hallway was how a nurse found him. She calmly approached the agitated hero, and gently called for his attention. Right away, Chat went to her and hurriedly asked how his Lady was fairing.

"Well, Mr. Noir… the doctors managed to stabilize her by some miracle." the nurse stated, reading from the note that the head doctor had given, "Which is rather peculiar since her injuries looked severe, but we've chalked that up to being your powers that help… so, as of now, Ms. Ladybug is resting comfortably, and will be left near the ER."

"Is that all? What's her condition? Is she awake? " he asked frantically.

"Mr. Noir…" called a deep, rustic voice. Chat turned and found himself staring at the elder doctor that had hurried Ladybug to the ER, "Come, I will take you to her."

Hurriedly, Chat fell into step with the kind doctor. They entered a room just around the corner from the ER. The doctor raised an ID badge and the door unlocked. The doctor asked that Chat keep calm, and to remain as quiet as he could.

"We've uncovered only half of her face as to place a breathing mask, but the sheets remain covering her eyes." the doctor spoke quietly, watching as the cat hero hovered, "Before I give you more details, Mr. Noir.. we need to notify her family."

"We don't know our identities… M-my Lady said it was safer that way." he whimpered as he gently touched her still hand.

"My doctor's oath prevents me from exposing anything personal of my patients, Mr. Noir." he said gently.

Warring with himself, Chat hesitantly went to remove the cloth from his Lady's face. He was not prepared for who was under the fabric. He should've recognized that heart shaped face, those scattered freckles, and button nose. He stepped back in horror and guilt.

"Princess…" he gasped out, the cloth slipping from his hand as he raise both to cover a sob.

"Mr. Noir?" the doctor called in alarm, watching the cat hero fall to his knees, "You know who she is?"

Unable to find his voice, he nodded. His body shaking as his mind recalled all the times spent with Marinette in her room. How could he have failed her twice?

"I-I'll go… her family…" he said in between gasps, as he tried to control his raging emotions.

"I'll be here…" replied the doctor. Chat vaulted out the window, and headed straight for the bakery.

He ran faster than ever before as he raced to Marinette's home. His heart breaking even more with the guilt of letting his Lady and dear friend get hurt when he should've protected her. Tears pooled down his emerald eyes. He recalled the moment when her bluebells eyes widened in horror as the bullet flew towards her, where was he?

He burst through the front door of the bakery, and shouted, "Marinette is in the hospital!"

All business stopped as her parents and customers froze, and then worry filled the shop. Her tall father quickly ushered everyone outside as her petite mother flipped the open sign to closed. They turned to face Chat Noir.

"What happened?" Tom asked, "Why is my daughter in the hospital? Was there an attack?"

Chat swallowed audioably, and answered "She'll kill me after, but… Marinette is Ladybug, and there was an attack, and the akuma got her! She fell and I rushed her to the hospital."

Sabine gasped in horror, and Tom pulled her in, "We'll go now."

"I'm coming too!" a sudden voice said from the door.

They all turned to find Alya and Nino standing at the doorway with looks of worry and fear. Alya had new, fat tears rolling down her face as did Nino. Quickly, they all left for the hospital, hoping against hope that Marinette was going to be just fine and her usually peppy self. Finally, after running from the bakery to the hospital ten blocks away, they arrived. Panting heavily, Chat Noir was left to tell that these people are Ladybug's family and closest friends, and to please let them see her as they're all worried sick. A nurse led them to Ladybug's room, and the doctor from before was waiting patiently outside.

"You must be Ladybug's family. I am Doctor Leroy Gibbs, please feel free to call me Leroy." Dr. Gibbs said, warmly, "I'll be the doctor mainly in charge of looking after your daughter, please, follow me."

He raised his badge again and the door unlocked itself, in walked her family. Tom and Sabine practically flew to their daughter's bed. She looked too pale in their eyes. Alya and Nino walked up to the end of the bed watching as their best friend's parents hovered over their daughter.

"I know this is difficult to see, and what I am going to tell you may be… hard to hear…" Dr. Gibbs stated, quietly.

"Will she live?" Tom asked hoarsely, and looked towards Leroy.

"Yes. By some miracle, her wounds were not as severe as it had looked… she was shot in the abdominal area; which usually is a dangerous place to be gravely injured…" he informed them quickly, "Her vitals are fine, and no organs were damaged... she did lose quite a bit of blood on the way here, but we've already found her blood type and are preparing them for her."

"Has she woken up?" Alya asked in a near whisper, her face pale and her body shaking regardless of Nino's warmth holding her.

"No…" Gibbs stated, "as of two hours ago, Ladybug has entered coma."

The group fell into deeper silence as the word seeped into their minds. Cries of softly whispered 'nos' were airly heard. Dr. Gibbs looked behind him to find the cat hero once again crouched with his head down on his arms.

"Though she is in coma, but her vitals are fine and she has no brain damage, much less any internal injuries." Gibbs stated softly, "I believe that she will wake once the psychological trauma passes…"

"How long will that last?" her father asked, being the voice for everyone.

"As of now, I am not sure… but I can promise you all that I will be here watching over her, and will notify you, personally, of any changes to her health." the kind doctor replied, staring straight into Tom's lime green eyes. The giant man nodded, and returned his attention to his daughter.

Alya walked over to Chat Noir once she notices that he had not said anything, and found him practically rocking himself on the floor.

"Chat Noir…" she called out, noticing his flinch.

He said nothing, but peeked one green eye out from under his bangs.

"T-thank you for s-saving her." Alya said, sitting on the floor with him.

"I didn't…" he whispered, "I wasn't fast enough, My Lady got hurt… my princess… I failed her…"

Alya stared in shock at the hero, before pulling him into a hug, and telling him, "Don't be stupid, you saved Marinette. You brought her here as fast as you could… she's okay, she'll be okay."

Chat stayed stiff in her arms until slouching. Marinette's parents and Nino went to the crying hero and thanked him as well, joining in with hugging the guilt consumed cat. No one knew what to do next, but they knew one thing for certain. Marinette was going to be okay, and they would protect her secret until she was awake once again…

Later that night, a red plush like being flew out of the hospital window with two blackened earrings and a tearful goodbye.

And a cat's sorrowful cry was heard through Paris.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** _**I did warn you. Please leave a review if you both really loved and hated this story. Please comment if you would like to read more. Thank you for reading, and hope to hear all of your opinions.**

 **Bye, bye little butterflies.**


	2. PREVIEW CHAPTER

_**Author's Note:** I thank all of you who have left such positive reviews and have favorited this story. After a long time of leaving this account unattended, and focusing on a lot of other story ideas.. I have decided to come back to this one. Hopefully, I will finish this within the year. I make no promise on when I will update as I wish to polish this story before I upload any new chapters. I really hope that you all will enjoy where I am taking this story :)_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ **I own nothing to do with Miraculous Ladybug & Chat Noir.**

 **:P**

* * *

 **Lady Luck**

 _ **Summary: The toughest Akuma has been let loose, and the Miraculous Duo faces a great tragedy. A dear friend in coma, and heartache for one of our beloved heroes.**_

 ****** Chapter 2 Preview ******

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Chosen**

There is not a lot known about Ladybug and Chat Noir. No one knows who they are, or what they look like outside of the mask other than what is exposed; however, Paris knows that Chat Noir has the power to destroy as Ladybug has the power to heal and create. They know that their two heros are young, kind and just. They know that when trouble appears they will come, and at the end of the day any damage done will be cured by Ladybug. Until it isn't. Ladybug and Chat Noir are not invincible. They are not all powerful, or all knowing. They do not know the full extent of their miraculous. They're just children thrust into the fight against a stranger calling himself Le Papillon. A criminal that caused damage and wronged the citizens of Paris. A criminal that has finally gone too far.

Although the Miraculous cure fixed the structural damages and those with minor injuries the same cannot be said of those who are mortally wounded, or are already gone. Chat Noir was not alone in his cry of angst and heartache as family of unfortunate victims wept over their losses. He and those families were not alone in their sorrow as all of Paris mourned the lives lost and the unknown fate of one of the Miraculous Duo. As the blue skies turned midnight the lights of the busy hospital could clearly be seen lighting the night. Though reporters attempted, all failed to get into the building of healers and ask about Ladybug. Everyone knew it was going to be a long night filled with pain and bitter relief.

Away from the eyes of everyone, the young Chat Noir stood atop the hospital building away from wandering eyes and shining lights.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Let me know if you're all still interested in this, I would love to hear your inputs as I develop this story further :)_

 **Bye, bye little butterflies.**


End file.
